Dangerous Love
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: (My title is lovely, is it not?) Hiroto is a young man looking for revenge on Hayate Ryuuji, the man who ruined not only his life but several other then-little children's lives. But he can't find it in himself to kill the man due to his son, Midorikawa, whom Hiroto is in love with. So he settles for kidnapping the green-haired boy. AU, YAOI/SLASH/Boy on Boy love! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven, nor do I own its characters. All I own is Hayate Ryuuji, Midorikawa's father in this fanfiction, and Hisota Ryuuji, Midorikawa's older sister in this fanfiction. **_

**Hey people! I don't know how long chapters are going to be in the future but hopefully over 1,000 words each. I don't want to keep anyone waiting! And you may request one shots in the reviews if you'd like; I have some free time on my hands to write them. **

**Keep in mind this fic takes place in a different city, and it's extremely AU. There is also a chance of some characters being OOC.  
**

**Parings:**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa (main pairing, the rest are side pairings)**

**Burn/Gazel, or Nagumo/Fuusuke**

**Possible Endo/Natsumi (yes, this is a hetero pairing)**

**And more pairings to be announced as I add more characters!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Hiroto smiled as he watched the people below him walk about their daily lives. They all acted so innocent; like they'd done nothing wrong. Oh, but didn't Hiroto know better?

He'd thought the same way, that the world was a mostly kind place and that those who ruled over it were kind and just. Until that fire, Hiroto had agreed. But now, everything was different.

Sun Ville; the name of where he'd lived with his best friend (though many mistook them for brothers) Nagumo. It had been so fun to run around outside in the sunlight as a little child.

But then, everything changed.

A fire started, but it was on purpose. Someone had started it, not something. And every since then, Hiroto had dedicated his life to ruining the lives of others, just as they had done to him.

Not everyone earned his wrath, however. Only those who deserved it.

He hadn't lost Nagumo, whom he called Burn, in that dreadful fire. But he'd lost so many other people who knew and loved, such as Miss Hilia. She'd been so beautiful and kind, and had been the one to find him huddled amongst the garbage cans on the street.

Hiroto's smile turned bitter and cruel. He knew who'd started that fire, and he knew why it had been done.

The name of the person who'd started it was Hayate Ryuuji, a man who was known for his 'kind and just acts'. Hiroto scoffed; as if he committed any such things. He was horrible.

The reason Sun Ville had been burnt to the ground by the man was because the children there, including himself and Nagumo, were destined to become the ones to destroy this town's government.

Hayate, one in favor of the government, had willingly burn the orphanage to the ground in order to 'prevent the loss of more lives'. Hiroto remembered how angry and upset he'd been when he heard that statement.

That had been 10 years ago, that horrific incident. And now, everyone almost everyone who worked under Hiroto (the children who'd escaped with him) was the age of 15, the exception (the only woman on the team) being 20.

And Hayate was still governing this place; ruling it under what Hiroto and Nagumo thought unjust. The two young men could easily testify to this as both had marks from the fire that the man had started.

Plus, there were many a law he'd made that involved disgusting, vile things. He, as in Hayate, disliked same-sex marriage or relationships greatly and insisted those of the same sex who were caught kissing be thrown in jail.

A girl, Izumi, and her lover, Sora, had gone through this and had only recently gotten out of jail at the ages of 19. They'd been thrown in at such a young age, even the officers were hesitant to put them in with the rest of the criminals, who were all adults.

Every since then, Hiroto would take out all of his wrath on homophobics and assassinate them. Those who didn't mind homos were left alone, as well as the homos themselves.

Hiroto had also heard that Hayate had forced himself on his wife so many times, so the woman had given up and killed herself. The government tried to keep it confidential, but Hiroto himself had spread that news.

Now Hayate hated Hiroto; but he also remembered him.

The only reason Hiroto had not yet assassinated Hayate was because of his son, Midorikawa Ryuuji. And the redheaded assassin couldn't deny it; he was in love with the boy.

Every time he'd see the perfectly tanned skin or the soft, long green locks of hair, he'd feel his heart quicken and blood rushing down towards his 'nether regions'.

Now, despite his father's unjust law, Midorikawa was obviously gay. It was quite plain to see, as he rejected all girls and hung around only guys. He'd even seen him kiss a guy, which had sent waves of emotion through his heart.

Jealousy, perhaps, was the most likely answer.

"Hiroto, Endo wants to talk to you." It was Burn's voice, speaking from behind him. He sounded solemn and quiet, like something important needed to be discussed.

Hiroto nodded and removed himself from the edge of the building, walking behind Burn as the former led him down the steps into their private little lair. It hadn't been hard to obtain the building; after all, it was where they'd used to live.

Endo was one of the few children who'd escaped alive. Along with Fuusuke (Gazel was his nickname). There was also Natsumi, the 'tech woman' as they all called her.

"Endo, what do you need?" Hiroto asked with a sigh, sitting down in the nearest chair.

The brunette turned around and smiled slightly at the sight of his teammate. "You know that Midorikawa kid?"

The redhead nodded his head, resting his chin on his fist.

"Well, it turns out he and his..." Endo snarled, "father are vacationing near here."

Natsumi turned around herself. "But don't they live in this city?"

The brunette nodded his head, "But they want to get a little closer to the water, I'm guessing."

Gazel raised an eyebrow. "So, what does this have to do with anything?"

The brunette readjusted his bandanna before sending a glance at Hiroto. "Mister Gay over here seems rather enthralled with Midorikawa."

Natsumi giggled, while the newly arrived Burn chuckled and Gazel just burst out laughing. Hiroto himself glared at Endo, who just whistled and looked away with a smirk on his face.

All of a sudden, Burn made his way over to Gazel and gave him a light peck on the cheek, earning a light blush from the former, while Burn just smiled at him.

"Awww!" Natsumi cooed, and she would've taken out a camera if she'd been holding one.

Hiroto smirked, "Who's Mr Gay now?"

The brunette laughed heartily. "There are a lot of Mr Gays, apparently."

After they'd all finished laughing, Endo quickly remembered the purpose for which he'd called the rest downstairs for and decided to finish divulging the plan to everyone.

"We're going to kidnap the little green-apple." The brunette said with mock evilness, rubbing his hands together in 'deranged' glee.

Natsumi laughed quietly. "And who's going to do that? Kidnapping is a big deal!" The young woman narrowed her eyes playfully. "And no one hurt him!"

All the boys looked at her dejectedly, but the redheaded (1) tech leader was firm and said nothing in response but crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes even more.

"So, when are we going to do it?" Burn asked, seating himself near Gazel and scooting closer on purpose.

"Today." Was Endo's quick reply.

Cries of 'what?!' echoed throughout the room, but none of them belong to Hiroto's voice. They all looked at the redhead, who looked sheepish at being caught. How had they noticed he hadn't spoken?!

"I see someone's excited~" Gazel sing-songed, grinning when Hiroto gave him a glare and his cheeks tinged pink.

"I think they'd look cute together," Natsumi defended Hiroto while she typed away busily.

"Alright, it's settled then." They all looked at Hiroto, who had already geared himself up. "We're going to kidnap Midorikawa Ryuuji."

Everyone nodded and quickly went to their places.

* * *

Midorikawa gasped as he watched a police officer beat a girl for kissing someone with the same gender as herself. The girl was crying out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Quickly, the green haired boy reached them and got in front of the cowering woman, who looked up in surprise at her savior. The so-called ruthless son of Hayate Ryuuji had saved her?

"Please," Midorikawa begged, "stop."

The officer looked surprised, but he knew he couldn't hit the all-mighty Ryuuji's son, and so he laid down his weapon quickly. Then his face hardened and Midorikawa saw the grip on the baton tighten.

"It's against the law." The man said angrily, obviously a homophobic, which inwardly disgusted the green haired boy.

"Oh, so you think just because it's against the law, it's disgusting and horrible?"

A sarcastic sassy voice spoke from behind the three, and all heads turned to look at the speaker.

It was a redheaded boy; no older than the age of 17. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit, which showed off both his body and his slight muscles. Midorikawa couldn't help but blush and look downwards.

"Did you ever stop and think," The mysterious person smirked, "that the law isn't right? And that the people are?"

Midorikawa raised his head in utter surprise and admiration, and fiery blue eyes met his dark coal ones. The blue eyed young man laughed at the other boy and walked closer, causing bells of alarm to ring in the green haired boy's head.

"Don't come any closer." The officer commanded the advancing stranger, who threw his head back and laughed before continuing his strut down the sidewalk.

"Weren't you just threatening that boy?" The redhead asked with mock innocence, feigning a look of hurt.

He laughed when the officer gritted his teeth in defeat. The foolish could never be right unless they stopped being foolish; it was a known fact to everyone but those who were foolish themselves.

"I'll fight you for him." The blue eyed stranger continued, smiling when the officer looked hesitant. "Don't worry, I won't use any fancy gear."

He put up two gloved fists. "Just some 'man to man' fighting."

The officer smirked, obviously thinking himself advanced in this field. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, kid."

To Midorikawa's surprise (the girl had run away long ago), the blue eyed boy simply laughed. "Or is it you who are blinding yourself with your folly?"

The officer gritted his teeth and rushed towards the redhead, who gave a cunning smile. Midorikawa eyes widened as he watched the boy effortlessly defeat the cop, who fell to the ground in exhaustion.

But the green haired boy soon froze when those cold, but hypnotizing blue eyes looked at him once more, some sort of emotion dancing in them that Midorikawa couldn't quite place.

"And now, for my prize..." The boy said with a grin, just loud enough so the other could hear him.

Midorikawa froze, both out of fear and slight wonderment. What was this stranger going to do with him? His mind screamed for him to run; to flee. But something about this person...

Made him trustworthy.

He obviously upheld justice, or else he wouldn't have helped Midorikawa or that lesbian woman, right?

"W-What do you want?" The green haired male asked nervously, trying to keep his fear from his voice but failing miserably.

The redhead laughed at the stuttered words. "Oh, just _you_."

The seductive way the blue eyes sparkled with lust at the way the word 'you' was spoken sent shivers down Midorikawa's spine. But were they from fear...or excitement?

The blue eyed stranger noticed this and chuckled. "Seems you want me as well."

Midorikawa shook his head rapidly, "No, I'm just...c-cold."

The other boy sniffed. "As if. It's spring, idiot."

"Alright, you win." Midorikawa admitted, not being able to hold back a shiver of surprise when he felt hot breath on his ear.

"Yes, indeed I do." The seductive voice was back, and it once again sent a shiver through Midorikawa's body.

Finally, the redhead pulled away, but not before grasping the other boy's tanned hand. "You ready to go?"

Midorikawa gave one last look at his father's nearby mansion, and to the other boy's surprise, glared at it. This caused the blue eyed boy to smirk. Someone disliked their father, and that would work out well for him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**This doesn't count as a cliffy, does it? It kind of does, I suppose. Anyway! So I was disappointed by the lack of Inazuma Eleven fanfiction and I decided, heck, I'll write one. I also adore this pairing, as in Midorikawa and Hiroto. I don't know who to pair Natsumi with as she's 5 years older than Endo.**

**The only reason I made her older is because it is VERY important to the back story of Gazel, Burn, Endo, and Hiroto. But if the reviewers don't mind, I can try to make the two (Natsumi and Endo)end up together. xD**

**But, more characters will be introduced to this story in the next chapter. Far more, actually. So, there will be more pairings or people to pair other people with, if that makes sense.**

**(1) Some might see Natsumi as a brunette but she always had sort of a reddish color of hair to me. **

**R&amp;R, and no flames; I'm just a twelve year old girl who loves same sex couplings. Don't like that? Kiss my butt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erm, hey people. So, I've noticed that my story has only gotten eight views and I also noticed that a bunch of people seem to write in another language, such as Indonesian and Spanish. So! I am going to be cancelling this story until futher notice. Sorry! I just don't want a wasted story on my hands.  
**

**For those of you who like Digimon, I am going to be replacing this story with a Digmon fanfiction titled 'Destined to Fail'. It will be Taito (Tai x Yamoto/Matt) and it will be an abuse fanfiction, so if you don't like that sort of thing don't bother reading it.**

**Sorry for the very few who enjoy this story! (If I get enough people to ask me to continue this, I just might, but I don't know. I am NOT deleting this story!)**

**Love, Cherry**


End file.
